Monsieur Thénardier
Monsieur Thénardier is the male secondary antagonist from the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. He is an innkeeper in Montfermeil and becomes a crook in Paris. He is married to Madame Thénardier. Novel Monsieur Thénardier is an innkeeper who will do anything for money. He also was a sergeant in the battle of Waterloo who inadvertently saved Colonel Pontmercy while actually robbing him. He lost his inn and became Marius Pontmercy's neighbour, but he has never seen him himself. At the end of the novel, Marius, Colonel Pontmercy's son, gives 150,000 francs to Thénardier for "saving" his father, whereupon the former innkeeper and his other daughter Azelma move to America, where he becomes a slave trader. Musical Act I Thénardier, like the book is a con artist ready for money. He also treated Cosette like a servant. When Jean Valjean adopted Cosette, he and his wife were given 1,500 francs. In "Look Down", Gavroche mentions that th e Thénardier family lost their inn and Thénardier along with Éponine run a gang in the streets. Thénardier reconizes Valjean as the man who adopted Cosette and plans to expose him, but Valjean and Cosette escape. Still, that doesn't give Thénardier less time to tell Javert where Valjean is going. Thénardier and his gang appear again attempting to rob Valjean's house, but Éponine, knowing that Marius and Cosette are in danger, lies by saying that there is nothing in the house except that Valjean and his adopted daughter live ordinary lives. Thénardier ignores her and decides to do it. Éponine threatens him that she'll scream and when she does, he runs off with the rest of his gang. He and his wife hide underground while the uprising occurs, planning to rob any of the dead after the battle. Act II As Valjean carries an unconcious Marius from the barricades through the sewers, Thénardier is robbing corpses, taking Marius's ring as well. He is startled when Valjean gets up and leaves (in the novel and 2012 film, Valjean demands to know how to get out of the sewers). His last appearence is when he and his wife crash Marius and Cosette's wedding in order to blackmail Marius, disguised as "The Baron and Baroness du Thenard." Marius reconizes them quickly and pays them to hear what they have to say. Thénardier lies to him saying that Valjean was carrying a corpse that he murdered in the sewers on the night that the barricades fell. Marius reconizes the ring Thénardier shows him and realizes that Valjean saved him from the barricades. He punches Thénardier in the face (and in the movie, demands to know where Valjean had went) and leaves with Cosette. The Thénardiers celebrate their survival, not even caring for their children and enjoy the party (in the movie, they are kicked out). Songs Act I * Master of the House * The Bargain/The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery * The Robbery/Javert's Intervention * The Attack on Rue Plumet * One Day More Act II * Dog Eats Dog (The Sewers) * Wedding Chorale * Beggars at the Feast List of Portrayers Musical * Yvan Dautin – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Alun Armstrong – Original London cast, 10th Anniversary concert * Leo Burmester – Original Broadway cast * Graeme Campbell – Original Canadian cast * Laurent Gendron – 1991 Paris revival * Takashi Sasano - 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1994 Japanese tour * Hurhiko Saitoh - Original Japanese Cast, 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1987-2001 Japanese Tour * Evan Hopkins – 1997 Florida cast * Gary Beach – 2006 Broadway revival * Rennie Vella - 2001 Malta Tour * Roberto Blandon - 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * Nick Wyman - 2002 Wst End Production * Hajime Komada - 2003 Japanese Violet and Light Blue Cast and Current in Japanese 25th Anniversary Cast * Aro Sanyutei - 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese Tour * Carlo Boszhard – 2008-2009 Dutch revival * Matt Lucas – 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Cameron Blakely - Current London Production * Tomasz Steciuk - 2010-2012 Roma Theatre in Warsaw * Enrique R del Portal – 2010-2011 (Madrid), 2011-2012 (Barcelona) * Trevor Ashley –2014 current Australian cast * Cliff Saunders – 2013 Toronto cast * Armando Pita – 2013-2014 (Spain Tour) Movies * Émile Mylo – 1913 film * Edward Elkas – 1917 film * Georges Saillard – 1925 film * Charles Dullin – 1934 film * Ferdinand Gottschalk – 1935 film * Luigi Pavese – 1948 film * Bourvil – 1958 film * Antonio Battistella – 1964 mini-series * Alan Rowe – 1967 mini-series * Alain Mottet – 1972 mini-series * Carlos Ancira – 1973 series * Ian Holm – 1978 film * Jean Carmet – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Jon Kenny – 1998 film * Christian Clavier – 2000 mini-series * Masahito Yabe - Shojo Cosette 2007 anime * Sacha Baron Cohen – 2012 film External Links * The Thénardiers' Wikipedia page Gallery Film 8663_392462074206124_1804947818_n.jpg|Sacha Baron Cohen as Thénardier 946086_380576265394705_64078804_n.jpg helena-boham-carter-sacha-baron-cohen-and-isabelle-allen-in-les-miserables-2012.jpeg tumblr_mqi4tgLyhF1s2k0q0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mjxu4eC4iQ1ro6c6oo1_500.png 19591_340390726079926_691988730_n.jpg tumblr_mibnjjHfSw1rykjlvo1_500.png les-miserables-sacha-baron-cohen.jpg|'Master of the house' tumblr_mw3l634SBE1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mtu63bI2NN1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mrhhlyUNQy1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mspa0ofxHe1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mrzd3lCBr91sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mtk21fo6RF1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg 'Musical' article-0-0C9AB4F4000005DC-296_468x286.jpg lesmiserables-concert5-large.jpg Monsieur_Thenardier.jpg romatheatrethenardiers.jpg|Thenardiers in Warsaw tumblr_mxeavtf49P1rnqzobo1_500.jpg tumblr_mws2xffssX1rnqzobo1_500.jpg Los miserables.jpg|Roberto Blandon as Monsieur Thenardier in the Mexican version Category:Characters Category:Characters in the musical Category:Members of the Thenardier family Category:Members of the Patron-Minette Category:Anime Characters Category:Article stubs